


What am I?

by Tigerseye



Category: DCU, DCU Animated, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerseye/pseuds/Tigerseye





	What am I?

I don’t have an identity. I am a mask, a taunt. The others who seem similar… they aren’t. They exist to taunt, to be the same, yet they have an origin, a story all their own. But I am a mask, nothing else. I have no identity of my own; I am merely a discarded costume. I am his shame, his inverse, nothing but that. But I am nothing else. I am just this essence. Why does no one tell my story? Is it because I am a mystery? Why does this mystery refuse to be solved? I could be anyone, anything, I would not disrupt… yet I remain, nothing but a mirror, a thief. An unknown. I do not know myself, because they willed an eternal wondering. Will I ever be more than this mask? This Scull? This X? 

Can I be something other than just Red X? Can I be me? Who is ‘me’?


End file.
